


The Split

by Twofriends



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twofriends/pseuds/Twofriends
Summary: Olivia Mansfield and Zak Bagans were a couple for many years. Until they were not. Leviathan Strauss, Olivia’s best friend, flys to Vegas to try and help the couple reconcile. But what happens when Zak realizes he doesn’t want Olivia anymore? What if he wants Levi instead?  What will become of the best friends?





	1. Chapter 1

They split up. She couldn't take being attacked by malevolent spirits anymore. She hated that he was not around like he used to be. They had drifted apart and they couldn’t come back to where they used to be. It had hurt a lot, he was used to her being in his life and likewise his in her life. But it was for the best. 

When they talked on the phone, Levi ( short for Leviathan) could tell her best friend was in pain and could use a friendly face to bring some light back into her life. So without even asking her to do so she booked a flight out to vegas to see her. A surprise one would say. 

4 hours and a uber ride later, Levi stood in front of the house they had bought together as a vacation home. Walking up to the front door ,keys in hand, she unlocked it. Pick up her bags ba he walked through the threshold and shut the door behind her. Looking around, she noticed the house was clean but empty, her cat Elsa greeted her with purring and head boops. Levi put her bags down and walked into the kitchen,hoping to see a sign of life,sighing, still no Olivia . She checked the basement, nothing. Walked upstairs and checked the 3 bedrooms, master bathroom and office, nothing. Last place to check would be outside, maybe she was sunbathing or in the pool. Coming back down stairs and out the patio doors, she looked to the left then the right and there she was, headphones and sunglasses. 

Walking up in the sun, she stopped and looked down at her. Olivia only noticed her their because of the shadow blocking her view. ‘When’d you get here?’

“Not to long ago, took me awhile to find you”

‘Sorry. Just wanted some time outside before the rain comes.’

Levi nodded and hugged her friend. “You okay?” Olivia shrugged but what could she say. ‘I miss him, i think i made a big mistake.’

“You know why you did this, unless it was a rash decision or you felt like you should do it this way, you can always apologize and try and come back together. I'm sure he misses you too.”

‘His snapchat is blank, he doesn’t post on instagram and his IM is set to away.’

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Yes, it goes straight to voicemail.’

Levi didn't know what to say so she didn’t say anything. She sat down on the side of the pool and lit up a smoke, one drag in and Olivia snuck it from her with a heavy pull.

“Thought you hated menthol?”

‘I did but now its better than regular. Aaron got me hooked on mint chocolate chip vape and i ran out so i started this again. Less chest pain from the regular.’

“You still close with them? The crew and the girlfriends/wives?”

‘We hung out last weekend, i left before Zak showed up. Me and the girls hangout more nowadays.’

“You want me to talk to him? Get you two back together?”

‘What could you do that I already haven’t tried?’

“I'm good with verbal jiu-jitsu, i could make him by force too.” Olivia laughed, Levi always knew how to make things better. They went back inside and took her stuff into her room and started unpacking. 

“‘How long are you staying for?” she hoped it would be for longer than a few days, they hadn’t spent time in months so this had better be for a long time. 

“Since I work from home, I took time for a week. Cats are with my sister and they are renovating the house since I just bought it free and clear.”

“‘Congrats homeowner.”’ they fist-bumped and went back to unpacking. 

“They don't know your in town, why don’t we have a party here? Just a welcome back thing, food music booze...something simple”

Levi wasn’t one for parties but she would oblige for her bestie. 

“‘Sure, just nothing crazy please. But first, lets go to the spa and get our nails done.”

“Awesome”.


	2. Chapter 2

After a manicure and a much needed back massage, the girls went back home, to devise a plan to make the two ex lovebirds get back together. Although, the more Levi heard about the aftermath of the breakup she was starting to have doubts and didn’t want to meddle but she hated seeing Olivia in pain. Yes at first she and Zak had bumped heads but in the end they got friendly and became close. Levi kinda knew that he was in pain but he never showed it. He kept it inside. 

They sat in the kitchen, Levi opening the wine and Olivia stealing another smoke;

‘You gonna owe me a new pack at this rate.’

“Relax, i bought a pack of my own and i'll give you back the ones i stole.”

‘Uh huh. Red or white?’

“Red, please. Make sure to use those goblets we found at that medieval place.”

‘Already ahead of you.’

Levi walked to the table, placed the glasses down as she sat. Lighting up her smoke, she took off her jacket and relaxed in the plush chair. 

‘So how are we gonna get him to come back to me?’

“You know...livy i been having doubts. Maybe we should leave him be. It's obvious he’s in pain and bombarding him with invites and calls and…”

‘What changed your mind? Is because that now he and I aren’t together your trying to get your chance with him?’

“Hurtful.”

‘Be honest with me, are you going to go after him now that he and I aren’t together?’

Levi took a sip of red wine, took a drag of smoke and looked at her in the eyes, something she would never do in all the years of friendship. 

“No, i'm not going after him. Okay?”

‘Okay. so then your going to text him and get inside his head about his feeling.’ 

Levi nodded and pulled her phone out to text him.

Levi M: hey zak, how are you?

Zak B: fine. Why the sudden message?

‘He took the bait.’ Levi said in a whisper. Why? She had no clue.

“Get him to talk” Olivia whispered back with a smile. 

Levi M: I just got into town for a work thing, wanted to see how you were? I'm sorry about you and Livy.

Zak B: I don't want to talk about that, no offense to you but you understand.

Levi M: yea, i do. Sorry for prying.

Zak B: your not, i didn’t mean to snap like that. Just been a rough time lately

Levi M: did you want to get a drink sometime and talk? 

Zak B: I don't think that would be a good idea.

Levi M: just a suggestion, no worries. I have to get back to my meeting, it was good hearing from you.

‘What are you doing? Why are you cutting off the conversation?’

“I’m just leaving it open-ended encase he strikes up conversation again. Relax, damn.” 

Just then a ping went off. Levi smiles and showed it to Olivia. 

Zak B: yeah, you too Levi. we’ll talk soon.

They both looked at the last response  
“got em”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a bit. Life got in the way . Hope you all enjoy

Later that night:

While reading a book waiting for Olivia to come back from running an errand to decide what they we’re doing for dinner her phone beeped on the bedside table. Glancing over, she saw it was a text message she unlocked her screensaver.

Zak B: wanna grab a drink?

This was odd.

Levi M: sounds good, when?

Zak B: tonight. Where are you staying while in town? I could meet you at your hotel.

Levi M: i’m actually staying with Olivia …

Zak B: oh.

Hopefully this would not start any drama, it might be uncomfortable for him to be around her but it's just a drink, two friends catching up.

Levi M: if it’s an issue, we can meet up somewhere, you know, not here.

Zak B: if you don’t mind, things are still a little raw. Tense.

Yeah she needed to change location, somewhere neutral.

Levi M: okay. There’s a bar a few miles from the house, red grove. I’ll meet you there in an hour.

Zak B: i know the place, i'll see you soon.

Levi M: okay.

Levi closed her book, got up and looked to change into something that wasn’t sweatpants. After finding jeans and a shirt, she brushed her teeth, unbraided her hair and pulled into a wavy ponytail. Sneakers on and keys in hand, she called Olivia real quick.

“Hey, im almost done here then we grab some sushi for dinner.”

‘Ugh you know the way to my heart, but actually Zak just text me, he wants to meet up for a drink.’   
“Really? Where at the house?” 

‘nah, red grove. It's a neutral spot.’

“True, tell me everything that happens though. We can have dinner later, its 24hrs at sushi palace.”

‘I thought they went out of business?’

“New owners, much better selection now.”

‘Awesome. I’ll let you know what happens.’

“Thanks.”  
Levi hung up, got in the car and drove to the bar to meet up with Zak. pondering while driving if she should be the one to bring up Olivia or should she just let him do the talking. The last time they had talked about it was a few days after the split, and her being the natural peace-maker that she is, tried to get him to reconsider getting back with her. But it came across as judgemental and ended with a yelling match. 

‘Yeah much safer to let him do the talking.’ She sighed while nodding with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Grove Bar:

Levi walked in and smelled the scent of clove cigarettes, floor polish and cheap beer. Scanning the crowd, Zak wasn’t at the bar, nor the front tables. Maybe she had gotten here before him, walking further into the place, she saw a familiar face in the back booth tables, all black table and chairs, and him sticking out amongst the red splash wall paint. She took a deep breath and walked over. Suddenly the feeling of nervous nature crawled over her skin, why? She wasn’t sure, she tried to shake it off as she got closer but it just settled in the pit of her stomach.

‘Long time, no see Zak.’

His tall frame looked up from his phone and took in the sight. She looked good, much better than the last time he had seen her when he yelled at her for prying as to the reason he and Olivia broke up. That night wasn’t the best memory for the two of them, he later apologized but still, she just wanted to help and he jumped down her throat. 

“Likewise Levi. you look good.”

‘Thanks, so do you.’

They hugged and then sat down on opposite sides of the booth. Levi shrugged off her jacket, and looked for a server, no way they would be able to talk without some liquid courage. Looking at him, she felt that familiar tug, he was a beautifully dark, smart, confident being and she was attracted to that. Attracted to him.

After all these years, it still hadn’t left her but she didn’t act out on it, instead she ignored it and fell into a pattern of short temporary passionate agreements with men she never kept a phone number for. She was using them to soothe the savage ache she had for Zak, a night of passion to forget the potential happily-ever-after with him

‘What can I get you?’ The server asked as she made her way to their table.   
“Heineken please”

‘Whiskey straight.’

The server nodded and walked away. A cloud of uncomfortable silence swept over them and then away.

“Does she mention me?” Zack asked with a nervous twitch.  
Oh man, not one for easy questions.  
‘Yes, she does.’

“Did she tell you to hate me? For everything that happened to her?” Zak was know playing with his fingers. Levi could tell he was way more nervous about this. But she chose to ignore the twitches and shook her head. 

‘No. she told me she left herself open to the spirit world and she got a bad attachment. It happens.’

“Yeah.” Zaks eyes looked down.   
‘Do you still miss her? Still love her?’

Zak took a deep breath and was about to answer her when the server came up to the table with their drinks. They thanked her and waited till she was gone to continue. 

“Yes to both.”

‘Any chance of coming back together?’ Levi asked biting the side of her cheek. Hoping she didn’t just hurt him more. He sighed and shook his head. That was not a good sign. Licking his lips he looked at Levi. 

“I don't think we brought out the best in each other the last few months. I was gone so much, she was angry and lonely. Then..i shouldn’t have brought her to the tombs. I begged her not to come but she kept pushing and I caved.”

‘Zak. Livy did what she wanted, she wanted to spend time with you doing what you love and yes, something bad happened but you can’t keep blaming yourself.’

He took a sip of beer and just kept silent. Levi sipped her drink and held the glass, that uncomfortable silence stretched again. He was starting to pull at the label of the beer bottle as he glanced at her. Pulling a face watching as she could drink whisk straight. 

“How do you drink that and not grimace at the burn?”

‘It doesn’t bother me, it's a warmth in my chest.’  
“Ballsy.”

‘Thank you.’

They toasted and fell into a conversation, not about ghost hunting, his ex lover, her business growth and accounts. They just talked. Two friends catching up. He showed her some new pictures which caused her to move closer to him in the booth, they were side by side and at one point they had been just sitting next to each other, no pictures or funny videos. Just next to each other. 

God he smelled good.   
What was wrong with her, stop sniffing her best friend’s ex.

When the server came back asking if they wanted a refill, he looked in her direction. “Want another drink or did you want to go?”  
‘Go where?’

“My house, we can drink and not worry about driving drunk. Plus you can see the new decor.”

‘Sounds good.’

“Check please.”


	5. Chapter 5

After settling the tab, they left and drove back to his home. It was long ride, maybe because the last time they had been together, an argument ensued and she drove off in a red rage. Never showed up here again. But time to leave that in the past, she was here to get him and livy back together and the two of them to be friends again. So far the second one was working. It was less than 10 mins away from his house when livy had called her phone.

'Hey so what's going on? You still at the bar?' Livy said with a curious tone.

"Was No, we had a drink and talked a lot. Mostly about you and then we just talked about everything but work. He offered for us to change venue to his house to drink in a better environment, no need to drive."

'Your going to his house?'

"Uh, yeah. Issue?"

'No just thought it was just a friendly drink..'

"It is. Olivia , he wants to talk but doesn't want to expose his thoughts in public. If he wants to change the location to keep talking then i'm going. If i can get him to come back to you and me and his friendship can be repaired then even better."

'Hmm.'

"Livy, i'm not going to get him drunk and fuck him if that's what you worry about"

'Please don't worry about my feelings," Olivia sighed. " He's single and I know your still attracted to him. If you fuck him then use protection.'

"Really??" Levi said in shock Not believing what Olivia just said to her. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she calmed down and continued.

" You understand that i'm doing all of this for you, and then you throw shade at me. Real nice. Im here, later."

Hanging up the phone, Levi, was irritated that Olivia ,her best friend, would assume that she would use a cheap ploy to sleep with him. She didn't want to be involved from the get go but for Olivia, she would forgo her comfort zone and do what was best. Or worst.

Olivia rang her back instantly, she didn't want to answer but if she didn't then her phone would go off every five minutes.

'What?'

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that. I still care for him and your my best friend. I just want everyone to be safe and if you and him do hook up, please be safe. Not saying you get around but he has and only one time we didn't use protection and then got tested the very next day."

'I remember. But you know that i wouldn't do anything to hurt you.'

"I know levi, i love you and if you two do hook up then it's okay."

So much for no pressure. Levi tolled her eyes and so the driveway that Zack turned into. Not much has changed. 

'I'm pulling into the driveway now, i'll be in touch.'

"Okay"

They cut it off as soon as pulled up behind his Chrysler 300. He stood there, kinda still but also fidgeting. Maybe he didn't want her here, maybe he did. She was unsure as she watched his movements, cutting the engine off she got out the car and walked towards him.

'Place looks the same, you changed landscapers?'

"Yes. i wanted a jungle kind of vibe. Hence the ivy flowing from different places." he pointed it out in all three spots and she looked in awe. It was very welcoming and had to say, the place looked amazing. 

They walked to the front door, he unlocked and walked inside first. She stood their, knowing that what might happen if they walked in together, no sense of danger overtook her and no invisible forcefield stopped her at the door.

'Are you going to invite me in?'

He turned and looked at her, and at this moment, she wasn't his ex's best friend, she was Levithan. Dark, mysterious, beautiful, educated, sexy, funny and his friend. All of these things wrapped into one. She pulled a line from true blood, a series they had binged watched together once and he smiled, she knew the way into his heart.

"Would you like to come in?"

She stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Media Room

It had been a long time since they had spent time together, they sat in opposite chairs with glasses of brandy, talking about their travels, work, money, expanding on both of their occupations and skillfully avoided the conversation of livy. She made him laugh, he made her laugh they shared so much that it seemed weird that at one point she had hated him and he didn't like her but they were getting along handsomely that to bring up that subject would be bad news for both of them. 

'Levi, what's the status with your love life?'

"Oh no, we're not going there."

'Yes we are, you already grilled me now your turn on the coals.' he took a sip of brandy, made a face and went to pour refills.

"I don't have a status"

'Meaning what? You have someone? An agreement of sorts?' he spoke over his shoulder as he poured and put the top back on the bottle before coming back to his seat across from her. He extended his hand with her drink, she took it and they toasted and sat back. 

"Meaning i don't have anyone."

'How is that possible? Your beautiful, smart, funny and can hold her liquor..your a fucking catch'

She smiled and laughed, he was very honest went he had a few harder drinks in him. 

"Maybe, you should boost me up then, influence these men. Wait.. that's sounds very close to prostitution."

'Just call me pimp daddy zak then' he and she both fell into a riot of laughter, god when was the last time he had laughed like that? When he and aaron had made an opening for the show and aaron had walked into a door and his face afterwards caused them all to fall into a fit, god that was hilarious. His face looked like he jacked off with icy hot.

They composed themselves and he noticed how she began to relax, her shoulders not so squared and tight, she put her hair down and leaned into the back of the chair. Those long black curly wavy rivers of hair down her face, her full lips and bright dark eyes. It had to be the brandy talking. He had noticed her like this before but that was the same day he had chosen livy instead. It took forever for livy to get levi's forgiveness but eventually they picked up right where they left off but the attempt at being friendly with him was something impossible since she hated his guts. Maybe hate was too strong, disliked him. Yeah, that was better. 

Levi noticed how Zak was looking at her, she subconsciously made sure she was covered up and not exposing any un-need skin and made sure she wasn't getting sloppy with her drinking. Little sips, she wanted to smoke but remembered how he hated smokers. Her e-cig was in her coat pocket, maybe if she excused herself for some air then she could get some puffs in..not likely though.

'Hey, would it be an issue if I excused myself for a quick smoke? I know how much you hate it but i really could use just one.'

"Just one, you sure?"

'Scouts honor' she made the hand gesture and he smiled. God she was the best.

"I'll join you, the air would do us both some good."

'I'll blow away from your direction.'

They both got up, bringing the glasses with them, the patio was dark but when they went out, he turned on the lights and lit the fire pit. Something warm on the chilly night, she turned away from him, pulling a mint and her zippo out she lit up and exhaled a deep exhale of smoke came from her lungs. Just what she needed. Zak was seated on the chair facing out, the sky was blue-black with stars shining and not a cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful night.

'Zak?' Levi said softly.

"Hmm"

'Will you two consider getting back together?"  
'It would be better if we didn't. I can't keep her safe from whatever may or may not follow me home.'

She nodded.

"You want us back together? Because you weren't too keen on it to begin with?"

I admit it, I didn't like it but you made her happy and you both had a very good ebb and flow 'together.' Said Levi with a shrug. 

"So you approved?"

'I did, i guess i was still harboring some resentment because...'

"Because of what, Vi?"

He used her nickname that he only called her, it made an odd chill come across her body, she ignored it and told herself it was the cold air. She was not feeling Zak, she wasn't becoming infatuated with him. She finished her smoke, putting the butt in the firepit and cleaning her hands with her antibacterial hand lotion in her jacket, she walked over and sat next to him.

'Because you chose her over me' took a huge gulp of brandy, it was the only thing to steady her fluttering heart. 

Zak leaned into her and sighed, he knew it was still a sore spot with her. 

"You said you forgave us."

'I still do, but you never forget your first crush, right?'

Now it was his turn to gulp down his drink.   
"Right."

They sat in comfort silence for a long, the crackling of the fire and looking out to the desert amongst the star-lit night and just being around each other. His bad mood had melted once they had the first drink, she had decided that trying to get him and Olivia back together under false pretenses was wrong and texted Olivia her reasons when she had went to refill their drinks. Olivia understood but was still kinda hopefully they would end up back together either by pressure from her best friend or that mother nature would bring back together. Olivia sat the phone down and went about making tea before sitting down and watching the newest Supernatural episode.


	7. Chapter 7

"These stars are really beautiful tonight. Can't see them like this in the city."

'Why not move here full time, you can still work.'

"Yeah i could, move here and live with Olivia in our house and work in our nevada office which is in need of much repair personnel wise."

' that could work.' Zak agreed with her. Excited at the thought of him being able to see her again. 

"Except, i'm on the road for partnership at our firm and if I leave, it won't carry over. I would end up just being a consultant. Not what i have been working towards."

'Ah. so what about once you become a partner, we already know your a shoe-in'

"From your lips to god's ears, i would be figurehead there and would only travel when needed."

' so that kinda knocks that plan out.'

They sat back and just thought, he wanted her to be close to him. Their budding friendship was his way into Olivia and making sure she was okay. If and when she left then that link would be severed, only possible way he could keep tabs on her would be personally talk to her. It would be difficult because he couldn't forgive himself for the way things ended. But then he was sitting right next to her confidant, she had this soothing presence to him. It had been a long time since he felt at ease, so much traveling to avoid being stuck at home wondering what might have been. 

As bad as it sounds, he had thought what it would be like if he had chosen Levi but truth was he couldn't see them going the distance, she would get bored and they wouldn't have time together. She worked, he worked. They both traveled so much that a long distance relationship that revolved around IM, phone calls, and texting wouldn't be ideal for either of them. 

But right now, they sat in the same location, less than a few inches from each other. He could smell her fragrance, spicy and light with the touch of cigarette smoke lingering which would bother him but not tonight. Her skin glowed in the fire, light brown with a face he never studied for longer than to tell what type of mood she was in. her emotions and expressions were easily readable, she never hid how she felt except if she knew it would hurt someone else. Being an empath he used it to get inside someone's feelings, yes it was cheating but how else could you understand the human condition or emotion without seeing how the body reacted to the smallest thing.

'Zak, why are you staring at me like that?'

Shit. how long had he been looking at her. He found his glass and switched gears. Clearing his throat with a sly smile. 

"Sorry. I guess I zoned out for a bit there."

'You sure? Do i have something on my face?'

Yes, the absences of someone worshipping your lips for hours on end. Oh, god. What was he saying? That's the last time he drinks without eating during or before.

"No your fine. Just got caught up in thoughts."  
'Okay.'

It had been awhile since they came outside, the fire still going and they had finished a bottle of brandy, either they switch to whiskey or call it a night.

"Looks like we killed the bottle." she tapped the empty bottle for emphasis.

'You drunk?'  
"No. you?"  
'No. whiskey?'

She nodded and he walked inside with his glass and hers. She was getting chilly and pulled her jacket closer to her, looking at her phone she saw it about 2 am and they had spent most of the time talking, then comfortable silences, back to talking and then star gazing. It felt like a date but then she was off by a lot because she and he weren't together, and to imagine such is wrong. 

'Glasses are dirty so i put in the dishwasher. Mind going rouge and drinking from the bottle with me?'  
'No paper bag?' She joked.  
"Nah, gets in the way." he took a swig, made a grimace and handed to her. She took a swig and made no face. ' smooth'

She handed back to him and he took a sip and gave it back to her. Another sip and passed it back.  
He took another sip and passed it back.  
They did this a few times and then put it on the table.  
Somehow her legs ended up in his lap, his big hands rubbed along her legs and they watched the fire dance. It was a while until Levi noticed that he had moved closer to her that her lap was nearly draped across his legs, and her fingers had been absent-mindedly worked through his hair, just gentle strokes and feeling how soft it was. How long it was. How his head had fallen into her hand as she moved it. He was enjoying it, so was she.

He took a deep sip and passed it to her, this time the burn was welcomed but he didn't make a face. With his ringed hand, he kept a hold on her thigh and took occasional sips from the bottle with the other.  
'You gonna share that?'  
He gave it up with a few funny pull backs that caused her laughter and eventually she got her sips in.  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet up with me."

'Anytime.'  
She gave the bottle back to him, he leaned forward and put it on the table, he leaned back and went back to watching the fire while running his hands across her legs. Zak made a hummin sound as he felt her fingers started playing his hair. 

"I like it when you play with my hair, its soothing."  
Her hand halted real fast, had she been doing it that long?  
'Sorry, i didn't notice.'  
"Don't apologize, it felt great. Gave me goosebumps."  
'Should I continue?'  
"No complaints here."  
'Then let's change positions.'

Levi positioned his head into her lap, his long body draped across the lounge and she went about playing in his hair, massaging his scalp and temples. He closed his eyes and was transported into a paradise, surrendered to the peace and feeling of hands. Like getting a rub down but this was more personal. He sighed deeply and relaxed into her hands, Olivia used to do this when he was stressed out to soothe his inner beast but the comparison between her hands and Olivia 's was vastly different..both women knew how to get him to surrender and fall to his knees. Her lap was cushy, he could lay here for a long time. The mix of alcohol, the fire, pleasant conversation had made this night easier than he had predicted when he had first texted her. 

Levi had looked down on him, his eyes closed, his breathing was slow and easy. He had been either quietly mediating or just shut off all thinking and gave into the feeling of her fingers in his hair. Her thumbs brushed his forehead, running along his temples and down. The same motion over and over. Levi liked being apart of his peace, she knew the internal torment he may be consumed in but to bring him a moment of peace was a triphument to her. She still wanted him, and this setting would be a perfect moment for her to act...but she couldn't bring herself to do so. 

It wasn't long until his left arm moved upwards to stretch and his hand laid on her upper arm, his right hand had found hers and next thing you know, their fingers were entwined. His eyes opened to see her looking down at him, deep dark brown into dark blues. They just looked at each other, they didn't speak. Zak lifted his head up out of her lap and turned to face her, to really see her. Both their right hands still we're entwined, he moved his fingers from the grasp. Instead of getting up, he moved his hands to her face and cupped it. Soft skin, she sucked in a breath the moment he touched her and looked down to avoid his eyeline. Was she seeing what he was planning? Did she know what he was thinking?

It was a brief moment until he pulled her into him, he felt her start to shake and slowly shy away from him but he wasn't budging. Zak grasped her chin in his fingers. Ran his thumb against the bottom of her lips and kissed her.  
Zak.  
Kissing.  
Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi hadn't even registered the thought until she felt the pressure of his kiss, even then she was kissing him back. She moved his hand from her chin, wrapped a hand along his neck and gave into the pleasure that was his kiss. His was one of searching at first, forceful. He took her top lip into his mouth, gently licked it and took her full mouth. Levi found herself moving into his body space and kissed him more feverishly.  
They had both lost track of time during, she pulled away first. Fingers to her lips, they were swollen and she was in shock. He looked at her and then put his head down and looked at the ground.

He had finally kissed her. Had he done it before so, then he was sure it wouldn't have been a hard choice between both women.

Levi got up from the lounge and walked inside. It was a mistake,right? Olivia had given her the blessing but she still felt guilty. They weren't together anymore, why would she feel guilty? It made no sense, walking into the entry way she thought about making an escape but then, a thought came to her. 'Why are you running away?' it was bound to happen either now or 2 years ago, so the latter was chosen and yes it was an intense moment that she didn't want to end, and hopefully he felt the same way. But it still felt wrong.  
"Levi."  
Zak was behind her, looking at her from the foray just standing there.   
'...'  
She couldn't speak, she just looked at him. She drank in the image of him standing there, black clothes, tall frame, his face looking rather sad and confused.   
"Please, just talk to me. Do you regret the kiss?"  
'..no'  
"So then why are you running away?"  
'I don't know, i feel very guilty about what just happened and I can't explain it.' Levi backed herself into a wall, she needed something to hold her up as if her legs were going to give out right under her. Zak walked slowly towards her, he knew why she felt guilty. Before they both knew it, he was right in front of her, reaching out to hold her she shied away, he wasn't going to let her pull away from him now. Putting both hands out to her, he felt her hands tremble and shake. He closed the gap between them, pulled her into a hug and all he felt was her ragged breathing and shaking. Levi had rested her forehead on his shoulder, a hug from him was better than anything in the world, it could repair broken hearts and damaged souls. He smelled like fire, wood, something spiced and light. It made her head swim abit, she was getting drunk on his scent, his body was warm and the hug lasted for a long time. She didn't want to break contact, neither did he. She pulled away to look up at him, this time only she made the first move and kissed him. Just lips on lips. No movement just touching. He pressed against hers, she ended up pressing back. Once more they were making out against that wall, he was so close to her and found herself trying to burrow herself inside of him as they continued the assault on each others mouths.

After a moment or two, she pulled away. She couldn't breathe, he was panting for air. His hands found her face again and cupped it, he laid small kisses on her nose, both cheeks, forehead and eyelids. Levi placed her hands on his, bringing them down in between them. Still they hadn't said a word, heads down, they just played with each others fingers, it was a moment. Another strong moment.  
'Stay with me tonight.'  
His voice was raspy, looking up again at her and searched for her to say something. If she said no, then he wouldn't bear it. If she said yes...  
"Okay"  
That second thought was dropped.   
'Wait here.'  
Zak walked back outside, extinguished the fire, locked the patio doors and came back with a bottle in one hand and set the alarm for around the house. Taking her left hand, he led her upstairs to master bedroom.   
It was nearly 3am.


	9. Chapter 9

-the bedroom- 

It was dark, curtains open and moonlight had filtered in, the walls were a dark grey and his bed was massive, had to been custom built. Bookcases, tables and a few sitting chairs. Plush carpet was everywhere. Levi drank in the sight, this was where he had brought so many other women. If these walls could talk, the tales they would tell. Sounds and vibrations galore could be a residual imprint from past lovers and intense nights. But suddenly, she was having doubts. She didn't want to be one of the many, last thing Levi wanted was to be in same bed as several other woman had been, including Olivia .

'What are you thinking?' his voice was right behind her ear, rubbing her upper arms as though he felt a chill come across her.  
"Your mom has great taste. Maybe she can design the house for me and Olivia ."  
He nodded but his face told something different.  
'You have her contact info, give her a call. Remember she likes you'

Levi nodded, she and his mother had gone shopping together, had the same taste in books and she even worked for her during a huge design job which resulted in a huge bonus. They had a bond but she knew it would be weird if they had spent any significant time together, not the two women but zak and his mom.

Zak walked closed to Levi to close the space and there Levi stood looking at him, god those blue eyes burned holes in her. He pulled her into his chest, the height difference wasn't an issue her face met his chest nicely and he bent to kiss her. His lips searched feverish for hers, her hands glided down his chest and ended up in a circle around his waist. He wouldn't let go nor would he stop kissing her, she met his actions with double the intensity, they were both hungry for affection and intimacy. She knew he and Olivia had slept together recently, a way for the two for them to get closure. 

"Zak..."  
'Hmm'  
Both breathless, it took a minute to get the rest of the thoughts out.  
'"Who are picturing right now?"  
'What do you mean?'  
"I'm not Olivia , Zak."  
'I know'  
"Do you?"  
'Yes."  
'So..'  
"All I want is you right now, this has nothing to do with Olivia . I'll always want her and she'll have a special place in my heart but.."  
Levi recoiled from his touch, he had just used verbal kryptonite. She knew she could take livy's place but right now, in his home, in his bedroom and so much alcohol in their systems, she thought that maybe she could get him to be hers or atleast have him want her as much as she wanted him.  
She would always be second choice.  
And that killed her.  
'You know I'm kinda tired, mind if I sleep in the guest room?'  
He was hurt by the response. Here he had drank with her and talked with her for hours exposing his inner soul to the hurt and secrets, they had kissed and he never felt what he had when they first touched lips. Now she wanted to sleep in the guestroom? Why? What happened in the last fifteen minutes to make her change her mind so fast?  
"I thought you would sleep next to me tonight."  
'I don't think that would be a good idea.'  
"Why not, Leviathan?"  
'Because you aren't over Livy, and I don't want to be your second choice.'  
"Levi..."  
She rolled her neck and breathed out slowly, she felt tears coming and refused to show weakness to anyone. Giving herself to the dark arts, she knew that weakness would not be tolerated and she was a vessel of strengthen and would not accept less of herself.  
'Its okay, you love her and she does too.'

"Levi, I want you."  
He had said the words she was dying to hear, but it wasn't the right time. He was mending from a broken heart, she came as peace-maker, she didn't plan on sleeping with him or sleeping period. Partners don't sleep if they want a promotion that belonged to them.

'So long have i wanted to hear those words, but i don't want to be the bandage on the open wound.'

Zak had sat on the corner of the bed, he knew deep down he was using her to beat the pain and ignore the loneliness. It wasn't okay or fair but she...Levi was here and he had been attracted to her and now after an amazing night, the last thing he wanted was for her to sleep down the hall and not next to him. 

Let alone not be inside of her, seeing how her face reacted to every stroke and thrust. Feeling how soft her skin was under those clothes and tasting her in ways that his imagination had once drew up. 

"What about you sleeping here..next to me?"  
'Can we control ourselves long enough?'  
"We can try."  
'Key word being try.'

She smiled small and walked to the opposite side of the bed. Feeling the covers on her fingertips, it was soft but cold. She loved a nice cold bed, made sleeping easier, but her sleeping routine was naked except for a tshirt. 

That wasn't an option tonight though.

"Do you have a preference? Left or right?"

She turned and that's when she saw him, no shirt and his pants hanging low on his hips. The moon had given a nice glow across his body, all she saw was a flat stomach, abs, perfect skin without a mark or blemish. She had seen him shirtless before, they went swimming in his pool, when he would stay nights with Olivia and she was their visiting, she had seen him like this before.

So then why was her blood thundering in her ears? Why couldn't she speak or look away from him? Mentally she started counting how long it had been since she had slept with someone.

"Levi. you okay?"  
'Huh?'  
"You okay?"

He caught her staring, he hoped she liked what she saw. 

'No.'  
"What's wrong?" he walked closer to her, his pulse started going faster, her heart started beating quicker. If they touch, the room would imploded. She met him in front of the bed, summing up all her confidence she touched his chest and slowly moved down his to his stomach. She heard the small moan he gave, it delighted her. Zak moved his right hand to her side and pulled her in by her jacket. Looking down at her, he whispered in her ear;  
"take this off."  
And she did. Dropped it on the floor and stood waiting.  
"And the shirt."  
She sighed and took the hem in her hands, pulled it up and over her head.  
The shirt placed on top of her jacket in a pile. Part of him was disappointed that she was wearing another shirt underneath. He wanted to see skin. To touch skin. To touch her skin and revel in the moan that would come from her lips and vibrate in her chest.

Levi knew he wanted more skin showing, but she was modest and didn't think that they would be in this situation. Ever. never.

'You gonna do the rest? I'm really feeling the dominant side of you. Very big turn on' she was playing dirty. To make it more to the point, she moved both hands to his pants, unbuttoned and slowly unzipped them.

Zak made a wicked smile and watched her hands, she was playing dirty but he could play the game too. Should he move those hands further into his pants? Guide her hands down his happy trail? Or just go full throttle and just take her?

The latter.  
Zak grabbed levi, shoving his tongue down her throat and walked her into the back of the bed and started to unzip her pants and then pushed her down the bed.  
"Hows that for being dominate?"

Levi slowly moved backwards on the bed to the headboard, she was turned on and felt a heat rise inside of her. She watched him slowly crawl towards her; tall, dark and handsome. He stopped dead in mid-crawl. Grabbing her ankles, he pulled her under him so he came face to face with her. His blue eyes burned holes in her dark brown one, he started his lovely assault on her neck with a small kiss and then a bite, so much pressure and lovely pain which caused her body to rise off the bed and a growl to escape her lips. 

He loved it, loved what he was doing to her and what her body response was every time he kissed her and then bit her. He pinned her wrist down and moved from her neck to slowly explore her body from the neck down. Kissing her chest, slowly licking the top mounds of her breasts, he released her wrists and pulled up her shirt and tasted her skin. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her hands moved up and down his back as he laid his lips along her body. 

'Zak..' she moaned his name as he continued down her stomach and slowly pulled her jeans lower and lower. He moved back up to her face, his eyes were darker than normal, she felt his arousal.

"Your mine for the taking.”  
'Tell me you want me?'  
"I want you.”

He had moved to kiss her, but Levi stopped him and held his face in her hands. They just stared at each other, Levi had stopped everything and started searching his mind to see if he was all their. If he was really ready to do this with her. Levi wasn't Olivia and she could never replace her. 

'Are you seeing me?'  
"I am. Nobody here in this bed, my mind but you and me. Levi...i want this and i know you want it too. I can feel it..." that's when he slid two fingers inside of her, felt her arousal and watched her back arch off the bed and her mouth open with a moan as he worked her gently.

"I know you want me, just as bad as I want you"  
'Ugh..zak..please...'  
"Please what Leviathan, tell me what you want.."  
'I want...you inside of me'  
That was the ammo he needed and he took full advantage.


	10. Chapter 10

-The Morning After- 

Zak couldn't remember the last time he slept like this, no aches no nightmares or a sleepless night. He actually slept. He looked out the window, it was raining heavily but no thunder or lightening. Just rain. That when he turned his head and looked to the right side of the bed, where he saw a ebony back with tattooed wings, one angel and one devil. One thing he hadn't noticed, a long white scar on top of her shoulder blades. It had healed but it looked painful. She was sleeping, at least he hoped. Her breathing was light and she didn't move. That's when he moved closer and put his arm around her, under the covers. God her body was warm, she had the softest skin and stroked his thumb against her belly. He kissed the back of her neck, then moved to the sides. He had only dreamt this, he knew it would be intense their first time together, but last night...god. 

Last night so much pent up anger, frustration and passion came between them. He marked her, she marked him. They both called each other's names in those clouds of red passion. He remembered how her nails digged into his back as he took her over and over, how she fit him perfectly. The moans and screams, he drew blood only once but she didn't stop him. She was risky, her inner dark side was released. A tiger in the sack, and...and he had never felt so satisfied.

Levi felt the warmth of his hand on her stomach, his lips on her neck. She had to focus her eyes a bit, a small inner stretch and her eyes began to focus on the outside. Rain. heavy rain. Turning over, she came face to face with this man, a man who made her scream, moan and cum several times in a night.

Damn his blue eyes.

'Hey'

"Hey yourself"

'What time is it?'

"Half past 8"

'I should get going.' Levi moved to sit up, having the sheet wrap around her to cover up, well attempted to before he pulled her down next to him and stripped away the cover.

"No."

'No?'

"Your staying with me, you agreed last night." he started his wandering hands along her chest and squeezed an exposed nipple.

'I agreed to stay the night, it's morning now.'  
"If you look outside, it's a second night. I want you to stay."

'Zak..'

"Levi, last night wasn't a mistake.”  
'I know, i'm glad it happened.'  
"So am I. but i want you here with me."  
'Zak..'  
"Yes?"  
'Olivia ..?'

He sighed, his faced changed and he moved closer to her. He knew that he loved Olivia still but this thing that happened between them, it was new and he didn't want it to end in just a one night thing. "I love her still, but to keep her safe from the demon, i need to keep away from her. It kills me but, i rather die than have something happen to her again. You have protected her, you gave her an exorcism..you saved her."

'I remember, the ritual hurt but to have you and her safe is what my main goal was and it worked out.'

"Me? What you talking about..?"

' i performed a ritual after she went to sleep. It was for protection for you, aaron, jay, billy and nick. I called the ancients, they answered and asked for a blood sacrifice. I gave them me.'  
"The scar on your back?"

'That was a car accident.'

"Why?"

Levi sighed and stroked the side of his face, she was falling for him right then and there. So many times she walked away when he was with Olivia , she couldn't be around them without anger in her veins. Olivia 's happiness was the most important thing to her, but when they were around Zak, she would go into herself and become quiet. Levi had harbored resentment and was just angry but it become an afterthought once they become serious and Levi decided to bury the hatchet.  
'Because i wanted you all safe.'  
"You..."

'You didn't choose me, that doesn't mean I want an entity following you guys and causing pain. I'm a protector.'

"...Levi"

She kissed him to shut all those thinking processes down, both his and hers. She loved him, not in the traditional sense but enough.  
'Lay back down with me?'

She moved to her side, he closed the gap and they laid together, listening to rain and tracing each other's tattoos. Moments like this were hard to come by, they both knew the moment couldn't last forever but to say anything right now would ruin it. It was best they both kept quiet and listened to beating of each other's hearts.

-Levi and Olivia ’s House- 

Olivia had woken up early, not being able to sleep again after constant phone calls from friends back home about some wedding between two people she knew but didn’t care about had irritated her. Levi hadn’t come home, she hoped she was okay and in secret she had wondered if something had happened between the two of them.

She had started to fill the coffee pot when she heard the front door open. Opening the coffee can, Levi walked into the kitchen. Dark shades, same clothes as yesterday but something was different about her.

“Hey.”  
Levi took off her shade and looked to her; ‘hey’  
“Coffee?”  
‘Please.’  
“Two minutes.”

Pulling a smoke from her pack,she lit up and exhaled a huge breath. Something was wrong, Olivia knew when her best friend was battling something internal.

‘Livy?’  
“Vi?”  
‘Come sit down, we need to talk’

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat and yet she felt commanded to come over, the most simple of statements from anyone other than her would have her asking 21 questions before sitting down. Levi though, Levi had a quiet intensity and after 20 years almost, when she spoke soft but firm, no other choice but to listen and follow through.  
Livy walked over to the chair next to her, that's when she saw the dark marks on her skin. She could smell Zak all over her, but she didn’t feel anger bubble inside.

‘I fucked him.’  
Blatant and strong. Levi didn’t hold back.  
“Oh.”  
‘I’m sorry.’ that was first time she hung her head and didn’t look back at her. 20 years. Levi hated eye contact, but this time was the first she insisted never looking up. 

What could be said? Livy sat back, she was stunned at her reveal but not surprised. The smoke from her cig was curling in the air, she noticed that Levi’s hand was shaking. Taking the cigarette from her fingers, she took a drag and ashed it.

Tilting her chin upwards, she saw red eyes inside of Levi. she was broken up about it, truly saddened.  
“Aw baby, don't cry.”

‘Livy..im...i know you said it would be okay if we hooked up but..’

“Stop. you loved him and had feelings for him before he and I got together. Its okay.”

‘No.’

“Vi, stop. Its okay, you tried to get us back together but it’s better we aren’t. His job put me in danger. You risked your life to protect me. To protect him. Baby girl, i want you happy and safe. You can control what may follow you with white magic, you can keep us both safe. You and him are better suited than me and him.”

‘You and him were together for years, he chose you. I’m horrible. Fucking hormones”

Livy giggled. She knew it had been a long time since Levi had gotten laid. Nearly 3 years. She was still surprised she didn’t exploded.

“Can we move past this? Can you forgive me?”  
‘There is nothing to forgive, i told you to be safe and that I was okay with it. You and me have bonds baby, it's gonna take more than one night to ruin it.’

Levi took a deep breathe and blinked.   
“I love you sis.”

‘I love you more’

They hugged tightly, Olivia still smelled zak on Levi but it didn’t bother her. All she hoped for was he wouldn't hurt her, no spirits would come to harm her or worse yet; for her to harm herself under possession.

“Lets have some coffee.”  
‘Mix it with bourbon. I need a burn.’


	11. Chapter 11

—————Chapter 11——  
They both sat in silence for a long time, just smoking and drinking whiskey with coffee. 

“Olivia ?” levi had whispered her full name, something that wasn’t common.

‘Leviathan?’

“Are we okay?”  
‘Never question that. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Not again. Never ever.’

“But…”  
‘How long have we been best friends?’  
“Almost 20 years..”

‘So something like this, where nobody's feelings were hurt and nothing spiteful was done on purpose, that wouldn’t wreck almost two decades.’  
“I just..” levi put her cup down and sighed a huge breath caught in her chest; “i can’t lose you. It would kill me”

Livy held her hand tightly, a tear coming down her face, she knew it wouldn’t kill her but the bond was so strong, who knows...it might.  
‘I’m not going anywhere.’

-two nights later-

Zak had been feeling off lately, his mood was loner and didn’t want company of any kind. He locked his place down. Turning off his phone meant he wanted peace, something he never did. If this was from a spirit then it was about to get it’s ass kicked the hell out, attachments were one thing, but to affect his personality without provocation was crossing the line. He used sage to cleanse his home, only thing that happened was Gracie having a sneezing fit. He said prayers, and nothing came from it. He had a voice recorder session as a last result to get answers, he had moments of being a loner but this wasn’t one of them. 

He demanded answers.

“If there is a spirit here, speak now.”  
Part of him felt ridiculous but over thousands of times he did for a living, already knew he had attachments at home so maybe they would speak out. 

“Are you affecting me because I disrespected your resting place?”  
Nothing.  
“Why am I feeling like this? Is this your doing?”  
Silence.  
“Who am I thinking about right now?”  
Again silence.

After an hour, he decided to go down to his dungeon and review audio. He knew it was a long shot, maybe he was on his male period. But for him to actually cut off his phone, lock his place down and shut off all electronic communication, this was something deeper. That and the dreams.  
Damn those dreams.

Zak shook his head violently and went back to setting up his computer to hear all the audio he may or may have not captured.   
It had been 2 days.  
No call from her.  
No text.  
No email.

Where was she?  
‘Get a hold of yourself Bagans’ scrubbing his face with his hands, he set himself to the task at hand. Finally seeing, wait scratch that, hearing what may be affecting his mood.

‘If there is a spirit here, speak now.’  
Nothing.  
‘Are you affecting me because I disrespected your resting place?’

Five minutes of nothing but background notice; cars and construction.

He had begun to give up hope, maybe it was some sort of chemical imbalance in his system, something a good detox would correct.  
‘Who am I thinking of right now?’  
“Levithan”  
Holy shit.

All the questions of how and why faded with that response. What had she done to him? The dreams. All of them about her. But how did he know that she wasn’t projecting herself into his sleep. She was a grey witch. Her phrasing, not his. She knew the dark world but also the afterlife of light. Did she cast a spell on him? They spent one night together, yes it was one for the record books but he had been with more than his fair share of women, why was she so predominant in his mind? Both her and Olivia had lingered. Olivia was different though, she was his girlfriend within a month of dating, which lasted years. Levi was just one night. One night and now his mood was affected because he couldn’t stop thinking about her, seeing her in his dreams. Feeling her in his bed when he slept, her scent was still on on his pillow. 

Great.   
Now he was pining for her.  
Pathetic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but it will get better

————————chapter 12—————————  
-Levi’s room-  
What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you 

Listening to this song was a bad idea, every lyric was making her heart hurt. Turning over in the bed, she looked outside. It was a nice day, always a nice day in las vegas. Even the damned rain was nice. Right now would a good time for heavy downpour, hours long. Dark skies and lightning. Her mood was dark. She missed him. She wanted to be with him. 

‘Fucking hell’ grumbling inside the covers. Slowly levi buried herself out of the covers and slid on the floor. Getting to her feet, she pulled her heavy hair down and let it course down her back and walked into the bathroom, she hadn’t eaten or moved in the last two days, she wasn’t hungry for food, she wanted something else.

Someone else.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and took a comb to her hair, detangling her mane she closed her eyes and started thinking about him. How he held her, how tender he was with her, those little moments frozen in time when they had fucked over and over. His expressions, his voice and body.  
A deep warmth grew under her skin, her arms stretched over her head, she felt the tingle, the same tingle when he had undressed her, the same rough touch of his hands on her.

Levi put the comb down, hands on the marble sink and looked into the mirror.

‘Spirit guides, show yourself to your humble servant,’

A blast of cold air came from her ankles and moved upward until it towered over her, slowly turning around, she saw a figure in a robe. Eyes open but nothing moved. The air turned artic fast.  
“My child. You are missed. You must go to him”

‘I cannot.’

“You disobey me?”

‘No. i cannot go because he doesn’t miss me, he used me for a night. He doesn’t…’

“Earthly pleasures are of no concern to me, you used him for his essence and likewise he to you. He has fallen. You’ve entrapped him.”

The elder guide pointed to one bare wall in the bathroom and portal opened. Their Levi was shown Zak. his home was dark, he sat in his dungeon alone. Her heart beat faster, he looked so vulnerable, all she wanted to was hold him. All she wanted was to be with him.

“Go to him” and the elder left as fast as he appeared.

Stripping off the clothes from the last two days, she showered and got ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes back to Zak

———————-chapter 13————————-  
-Zak’s house-

Nothing on television caught his attention, he had played all his video games and beat them. No books could hold his attention for long, the same ones. Maybe it was time to go to the library or barnes and noble, even amazon. But he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to do anything. He sat in his high back chair, just sitting and thinking. Gracie walked over, her shiny coat and fresh scent from the bath at the groomers overtook his senses. Resting her chin on his knee, he petted her and fell into a trance.

A man and his dog.  
‘I miss her gracie’

Gracie looked up to him, booped the side of his leg and fell to his feet.

He had known that missing her was a bad idea, they had one night together. One amazing night. Aside from the hangover that resulted, he had spent time with someone that was once his enemy and now turned his friend and for a brief moment…

Lover.

He needed to see her, at least be around her.  
She had to have put some kind of spell on him.   
Something like a love spell. That was the only reason he could think of. She put some kind of spell on him, that's why he was pining for her. Wanting to drop everything and go to her. 

‘Thats crazy, this is nuts. She wouldn’t do something like that. I have got to stop thinking the worst of this. And talking to myself out loud.’

Zak got up out the chair and walked to the kitchen, Gracie followed behind and went to her dish. He went about making some tea when a knock sounded on the door. Debating whether or to open the door or just ignore it. Missing levi really put him a funk, last thing he wanted to deal with was people. The knock came again, and once more. Whoever it was had no idea that someone didn’t want to be bothered. At last it was gracie who walked towards the door and let out a bark.

‘Alright, i'm coming. It better be important or so help…’  
Zak opened the door and stopped dead mid sentence.  
‘Me.’  
“Hi.”  
‘Levi.’  
“Can i come in?”

He stepped aside and let her in. he couldn’t speak, the sound of the door closing was louder than expected. She was more beautiful than ever, the hair, the skin, she was short but god, she was so fucking sexy. All he thought about was throwing her down on the floor and taking her for hours. He missed her so much, and her perfume was making his head swim. He needed to touch her.  
Levi walked over to the couch and watched zak follow behind and she took off her shades and stood in front of him.

“Your not happy to see me? I called your cell, it went straight to voicemail.”

‘I’ve been in mood lately, shutting off all contact seemed the best option. Why are you here, Levi?’ 

Her face fell, he shouldn’t have spoken like that.

‘Im sorry.’

“I missed you. Not seeing you hurt, not talking to you hurt. Not being with you, it all hurt. I know i did this, cut off all contact but i don’t know, i shouldn’t be here. I'm gonna go.” Levi moved to the side of him and started to walk towards the door before she could get a good distance away, he grabbed her arm. Levi turned and looked at him, fire in her eyes.

He pulled her back to him, he wasn’t letting her go. Not this time.

Her frame was slammed into his chest, he brushed her lips with his, and went full throttle and attacked her lips. Her hands gripped his shirt, she clinged on to him tightly, she missed him so much. He tasted so damned good, she knew they could keep this up for hours and end up still wanting more of him. His grip got tighter around her, he started to move them backwards. Her legs hit the edge of the couch. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, 

“i've missed you so much”

‘Not any more than me.’ he started his kissing again and they fell on the couch. She kissed him deeper every time, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer into her. She missed him so much. Their bodies grinded against each others, she could feel him getting harder and she was getting wetter the more he kissed her. Zak moved from her lips down to her neck, he bit down on her collarbone. It sent her through the roof. Her moans were driving him mad, everything that had been bothering him was disappearing. She was doing something to him, something amazing and he couldn’t get over it.

“Zak...hey”

He looked down and saw her, full swollen lips, glassy eyes searching for him.

“Where’d you go?”

‘Im here, i didn't go anywhere. I'm right here.’  
Levi searched his expression, he was here. Only before he wasn’t. She knew he was thinking something and instead of going inside his head, she respected his privacy.

‘Levi.. baby i’m right here and this where you belong. Here with me.’  
“Zak…”

‘I don’t care how much time we have left together until you leave. I need you here with me. I can’t sleep, i can’t think, all i know is that i miss you all the time. I curl up with your pillow every night. I can’t wash my sheets because your scent is on them and i can’t sleep without it.’

“ gross.”

‘It might be but…’

“I didn't finish, gross but sweet. I still can't wash the shirt i wore that night we spent together.”

‘Gross.’

Levi smiled and stroked his face, she wanted to remain here with him for however long she had left until work called her back. She was here to be with Olivia during her heartbreak, but here she was. Hooking up with her ex boyfriend. Falling in love with her ex boyfriend.

Falling in love.  
Oh god.

‘Levi. where’d you go?’

She came back slowly to him.

“I won't be here for long, eventually i have to get back to corporate life. Suits and meetings are going to be knocking.”

He pulled away from her, he knew she couldn’t stay forever, he could try and persuaded her but truth was, he knew she would leave. But inside of him, deep down inside, he could make her stay.

‘I know.’

She kissed him, he looked sad and she missed his lips on hers. They fell back into a rhythm and before long, a coat was thrown, a shirt cast aside and a hoodie was dropped. If he couldn’t have her stay then he would use her up until he couldn't be filled anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

——————chapter 14——————————  
-Next morning-  
Olivia was sitting on the patio, Levi had sent her a text about a unexpected business lunch she really didn't want to attend but the road to partnership called again. She would be leaving again soon, that meant she wouldn’t be around much and whatever she and zak had going on would be left behind.   
Going through instagram, her screen showed Aaron was calling.  
“Hey big stepper”  
‘Hey yourself. How are you? We miss you on the adventures.’  
Olivia smiled and thought back to the memories of how they would get lost driving around, the road trips, handling the camera and then getting in the that monsoon in the middle of kentucky on a strip of land that had nothing but cows on one side and nothing on the other. Which made a funny vine video.

“ i miss you guys too. It's been a long time since we went on an adventure.”  
‘So true, but we’ll always have kentucky’  
“Absolutely. So what’s new?”  
‘Nothing much, i have an art show coming up month after next, of course your on the list.’

“I can't wait. Congratulations.”  
‘Thank you. So how are you? I heard Levi came into town..how is she?’  
“She’s okay, she uhh...well..”

‘I heard she and Zak have been spending time together. He told me she had been going hard to get you guys back together. Personally i would like that too. But in all honesty, i know you can do better.’

“Aaron, Zak is your co worker and best friend.”  
‘I know he is, he’s my brother and I have so much respect, admiration and love for him but he has opened himself to the spirit world both good and bad. When you were with him, he put you at risk, unknowing. Ask heather, she can tell you stories.’

Olivia remembered heather, she was aaron’s girlfriend 2 years ago. The crew went on a hunt for a demonic entity who had terrorized children and caused injury to anyone who interfered, she ended up being attacked on multiple occasions and eventually, when it appeared to her in the bathroom mirror and viciously attacked her to the point where she was in the closet hiding from it, she and aaron broke up. It had hurt both of them but they both knew it was what was best for them. It stopped the attacks but she remained heartbroken, she was in love and now she remained single because she valued her life more than her happiness.

“Look, i know it may be slightly weird with Levi and Zak being together right now, but if you want I can get some intel about what’s going on between them, maybe do some investigations?”

Olivia lauged, ‘not necessary aaron, I know they’re doing adult things right now and to be honest, he and she belong together. But maybe you could something else for me instead..?’  
“Name it.”

‘Come with me on a outing for fun.’  
“Sounds great, i’ll pick you up in 2hrs. Gotta finish this oil/tire change.”  
“I’ll be here. See you soon.”

They hung up, Aaron had a goofy smile on his face. He was attracted to Livy, she had soul piercing eyes, infectious laugh and big heart. He knew she was still in love with Zak but now that he was hooking up with Levi, he knew from the fact he could never get him to answer his phone or talk about those hickeys on his neck. Livy was beast and had a dark side, but it was Levi. all that pent up aggression and lust, it exploded and they were one of many results, beside the fact Zak would be scrolling through her instagram everyday. Whenever some subject that came up in specialty to Levi, his eyes lit up and a huge smile came across his face.

He also knew that Levi’s main visit was to bring the two of them back together, but for Olivia ’s safety, Zak had to bury his feelings and move forward. It had hurt him, they all remembered how his mood was for a month solid. Dark, sullen, withdrawn, angry and sad. It wasn’t a good time for any of them. He brought his attention back when had to sign the work order for his car and wait for it to brought around after a test drive, he thought of what to bring Livy, maybe he could make this into a sort of date. A friend date. Maybe just to start.


	15. Chapter 15

————————-chapter 15————————  
-Zak’s bedroom-  
Levi was looking out the window, everything was magnified. She and Zak once again had ended in bed again, God she had to stop coming here. She could hear him coming up the stairs and thought maybe it she should be getting dressed and ready to leave.   
In her thoughts, he came in and and got back in bed. His body heat was comforting and he fit her perfectly for spooning. A deep sigh and the kisses started on her neck and started lower. That’s when she moved and he pulled her closer.  
‘Hey’  
“Hey”  
‘That was intense.’  
“Yeah, it was.”  
‘You okay?’  
“Sore. but good. You?”  
‘Never better. Thank you’  
Levi made a small noise and turned over to see him, his perfect hair was all over the place, he had a smile on his face, shirtless and eyes sparkling. His blue was more intense.  
“Zak..”  
‘Levi..’  
“Why do we always end up in bed together?”  
He sighed, part of him wondered the same. Maybe it was the animal magnetism, maybe it was lack of sex they both suffered from..or maybe, just maybe. It was meant to be.  
‘I don’t know. Maybe it’s fate.’  
“You don’t believe in fate. You believe in science and the afterlife.”  
‘So do you. Why am I the odd one out.’  
She sat up, wrapping the sheet tighter around her, holding her head in her hands for a bit and then looked to him again, he laid on his side and she caught sight of those muscles and curves of his toros. Abruptly she looked down at the covers, she didn’t want to have this conversation right now but it might be time for it.  
“Do you remember the night we went for drinks? And we got really fucking drunk but we hid it well?”  
‘Yes, i was very proud of how we did that.’  
“My main goal was to get you back with Olivia , but I failed.”  
‘Levi.’ he sat up and faced her. He had his serious face on. ‘ I love Olivia , and I always will, but i need to keep her safe from entities attached to me. I will not let her get hurt again. Losing the baby was too much..’  
“What baby?”  
Shit.  
She never told her.  
“Zak?”  
‘Levi, Olivia was pregnant with our child two months before we ended things. She had nightmares and was attacked by the jealous female spirit that follows me. That was the nail in the coffin of our relationship.’  
“I..I never knew”  
Levi got up out of bed, and got dressed faster than ever.  
“I have to go.”  
‘Levi, baby no. i need you here with me.’  
“As much you need me, I need answers now. She had kept this from me and I will not accept it. I’ll call you. Turn your phone back on.”  
Levi kissed him once, then again with tongue and walked out.

Fuck.  
He did a bad thing.

The drive back to the house was a onslaught of cars whizzing by, colors flashing and Levi seeing nothing but red. How could she not have told her? Her best friend was pregnant with a baby then losing it from a demonic entity, those are important details you tell someone. 

She was angry, the deep fire inside of her was roaring and her knuckles have gone white from gripping the steering wheel so tight, she was doing 80 and wasn’t stopping until she got home. The rage was burning her skin, they both kept this secret from her. Her witch instincts must have kicked in, the weather turned dark, thunder roared and rain fell hard. Something to dampen her fire?

Not happening. Not this time. 

Driving into the car port, she slammed on the breaks. Cut the engine and got out the car with a hard slam of the door. She saw another car there.  
Aaron.  
Walking to the door, the rage still burned and rain didn’t stop it, she was soaked through but even still, she had to get answers now and with her vision of nothing of red she might just explode.


	16. Chapter 16

————————- chapter 16————————-

-Living room-  
Aaron and Olivia had been playing video games for the last hour, she had pulled out classic mario kart and they took turns winning. Between beers and jokes they were having a great time, it reminded him of the past. When Olivia came on adventures, they would hangout on the tour bus and do silly pranks, trade books, video games and other things. Before he knew about how serious Zak was with her, he wanted to ask her out.

He had gotten close when they had been in Tennessee and went to a honky-tonk club and did a slow dance. That's when he knew he was doomed. She was amazing, too good and sweet for Zak. he didn’t want her to be another one of the many, he had held her so close, his heart sang. Feeling her heartbeat next to his as they danced across the floor made for a moment he would remember. Letting her go was another thing he didn’t want to remember. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted Zak to be happy. But his happiness died when she ran to him and saw them kiss.

“Winner”  
‘You cheated.’  
“Did not. I just happen to get the blue shell first” 

Olivia smacked him with a pillow, he grabbed another one and got her back. The look in her eyes meant one thing: pillow fight.

Blow going back and forth they were just having the best time, so much so that she hadn’t noticed that she topped him, straddled across his hips she held down his wrists and he dropped his pillow. It was then that she finally looked at him. Really looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled and next thing she knew, her lips ended up on his. Just a peck turned into a full on kiss. She relaxed her grip on his wrists and their hands found each others and linked fingers. He deepened the kiss and soon found himself searching her lips for his own, both of their breathing got heavier and soon things got very heated.

So heated that they didn’t hear the door open with a hard slam into the wall and a hard slam rechocted back into the frame.  
“Olivia !”  
Shit. Levi. she was angry. They both pulled away from each other but not fast enough before she walked in and saw them on the couch.  
‘You were pregnant?’  
“What are you talking about?”  
‘Don’t do that. You were pregnant with Zak’s child, you were attacked by the malevolent female spirit and you lost the baby..does that refresh your memory enough.’  
Olivia sighed, fixed her clothes and came toe to toe with Levi. all she felt was heat coming from her, she was filled with rage. It made the air very claustrophobic.   
“Yes. i remember, i lived it.”  
‘Any reason why you never told me? That is something your best friend should know, don't you agree?!’  
“It was too soon, i couldn’t face the reality of it.”  
‘Couldn't face..? Are you kidding me?! Your family knew about it, your ex knew about it, Zak, aaron, billy, jay even Nick knew...but you leave me out it?’  
“It wasn’t intentional.”

‘Bullshit’ Levi threw her jack down on the floor, the shades came next and all she saw still was red. Everyone else in her life knew about what had happened but her, the level trust had been broken and all she wanted to do was break something. Her anger was getting to high.

“Don’t bullshit me. You don't tell me everything that happens with you” Olivia crossed her arms and looked at her. Aaron had slowly gotten up off the couch and stood behind Olivia , he knew the energy level of this room from being involved with the spirit world, knowing that Levi was a witch he knew something bad was coming from her, his hairs stood up on end, he was uncomfortable. Reaching for his cell phone, he sent a text to zak; Get to Olivia ’s house now. Something bad is coming from Levi and it's gonna be bad. 

‘What are you talking about?’  
“Wanna tell me why you cut off contact with your family?”  
‘They didn’t want me in their lives since i became what i am.’  
“Come off it, you pushed them away. Convinced them you were the devil’s messenger so they wouldn’t pry into your life.”  
‘Not true.’  
“Completely true.”  
‘What about you? You were in a cult during the period you and zak were apart and I had to rescue you from an arranged marriage with a well documented convict’  
“He wasn’t a convict, he protested. He stood for something, unlike you’

Levi’s eyebrows shot up, feeling her body shake internally she had to come back to earth.

‘Girls, please. Don’t do this your gonna say something that will hurt and can’t take back.’ aaron tried to bring the peace but was met with a fiery stare from Levi that caused him internal pain and made him sit down, not by his own free will.

“You slept with anyone who would have you all because Zak chose me almost 5 years ago. Have you no self respect for yourself?”

‘Really? How much respect did you have for me when you rubbed in how much he treated you to outings, spas, gifts, concerts? Answer that question. You knew i was hurt, my pride was damaged and you just kept going.’

“I thought you would be happy for me, i found someone who cared for me. Who wasn’t afraid to show me off and treat me well.’  
“He was mine!”  
Her shout echoed throughout the house, the walls seemed to tremble and right then Zak bursts into the house.

‘What’s going on here? Olivia ? Levi?’  
‘He couldn’t be yours, he chose me! Accept it. He wanted me not you, how hard is that. You tried and it didn’t work. But last i remember, you made up for the hurt by hooking up with Nick.’

Levi had no words.   
“Is that true?” both aaron and zak looked to her. She met their gaze without blinking.  
‘He and his wife wanted a third, i accepted.’  
“Dude.”  
‘You don’t get to demand answers here, we both have secrets out and kept inside.’  
“Fuck you, Livy.”   
‘Fuck me, fuck you. Admit that you are jealous of what he and I had, Admit that your happy now that he and I are no longer together, that he’s all yours again.’

“I cannot admit something that isn’t true! He is using me!”  
Olivia looked to Zak, who just stood next to Aaron both looking dumbfounded.   
‘Zak…?’  
“It’s not true, I’m not using her.”  
‘All we have is sex. You don’t love me or want me the same way you had her. You still want her!’

“Levi, i never wanted to hurt you. You were a comfort to me but you weren’t..”  
“Zak, don’t do this.” aaron tried to stand between them because he knew what was coming next would hurt her, him and all of them at once.  
‘You weren’t Olivia . i’m sorry.’

“There! Finally you expressed it out in the open, so why don’t you two kiss and make up so I can leave.”  
‘You act as though you weren’t using him, you always only wanted physical with him.’  
Levi had been smacked with the truth like a bucket of ice water.   
“Just like you wanted with Aaron, and here i come walking in to see you two hooking up. On my fucking couch!” 

Levi let out a laugh and shook her head.  
‘ You won! You got both of them, are you happy? You kept secrets from me, I gave my blood to keep you safe from the paranormal world, i gave myself to him..’ point to Zak who looked down in shame because he knew he was a bastard in that moment, he used her for sex. But he had begun to fall for her.

Levi felt her heart start to break, her eyes glazed over as the pain spread over her.  
“I will not be used by you. I cannot allow myself to be a second choice. If you want her then go to her. I’m out.”  
‘Just because you can’t have it your way, your gonna throw a fit. Grow up! I was with his child.’   
“Throw that in my face again, not all of us are lucky enough to get pregnant”  
‘With as many men you've slept with to substitute Zak, you should have plenty of children by now.’  
“You dare call me a whore. Before you took him, you were the same way!”  
‘I was not.’  
“Shall I run down the list of people you’ve been with? Let's start at A..”  
‘Shut up Levi. Your jealousy has clouded your judgement as usual, you could never face the fact that I was wanted more than you.’  
“That’s horrible...your horrible.”  
‘Olivia , please….’ Zak chimed in. he saw the verbal hurt she was giving and for someone as strong as Levi was, he saw her breaking. It killed him.  
“That's enough! You two are best friends, you don’t mean what your saying. Just apologize and make up.”  
Levi picked up her jacket from the floor, turned on her heel to the upstairs and the hard slam of the door made the whole house shake.  
Olivia stormed off into the kitchen for her sweater and then out the back door to her car, it roared to life and she sped out of the carport.  
‘What now?’  
“I don’t know. But this is bad.”  
‘yeah.’


End file.
